A Midsummer's Night's Dream- Demigod Edition!
OK, I'm soorrrtttaaa OBSESSED with a Midsummer's Night's Dream... yep. Also the Iron Fey series. Anythhing with Robin Goodfellow in it!! Yep. So AMND is set in ATHENS... and Western Civilisation was mainly in Greece for a while, right??? So yeah, it's..possible, right? Sigh, there are sooo many plot holes in this, but whatevs. ON WITH THE STORY! Prologue Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, squealed with joy as she looked down upon the King of Athens kneeling before her, holding a wedding ring. "Yes, Theseus, of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed joyfully. She had come all the way from the land of the Amazons, where she was Queen, to Greece, pursuing love. True, it wasn't in her nature to act this.. girly, but Theseus was her first love. She was determined to make it count. She wrapped her fiancee in a passionate embrace, smiling inwardly as their lips locked... Meanwhile, Hermia of Athens was having a major problem. She was just sitting on a bench in the city square, minding her own business, when her lover, Lysander, casually waltzed up to her, grinning secretively. Uh oh, Hermia thought. Lysander was a son of Poseidon, and his plans and ideas.. well, they weren't very good. The last time she had agreed to one of his 'plans', she had gotten her perfectly curled, fawn brown hair sopping wet. It was a long story. But her and Lysander were in love, and had been for a while. They way the sun caught his golden-brown hair, his beautiful sea-green eyes.. She fixed her deep blue gaze on Lysander's now sheepish smile. "How now, Lysander! What brings you here?" she asked curiously. Lysander said nothing, but after a few seconds of silence, he bent down as if on an impulse. He knelt, saying, "Hermia, daughter of Aphrodite and Egeus, will you marry me?" The problem was, Hermia was supposed to love someone else. To Demetrius! A man she loathed. Her father wished her to marry the scumbag, while Hermia definitely did not. What to do, what to do? "Er, of course, my love!" was the only possible answer. Great. On Mount Olympus, Greece, the gods were fighting. As usual. But this time, a rift had occured between Zeus and Hera, with all the gods on Zeus' side, and all the goddesses on Hera's side. The king and queen of the gods were fighting over something simple- a mortal musician. He played the lute so well it drew even immortals. Hera had kidnapped the mortal, and taken him to the heavens. Zeus had heard him playing in the dead of night, and was transfixed. He had to have the lute player play for his amusement, not his wife's. In the end their argument had escalated and the gods were split- female and male. Hecate and Hemes became the lieutenants of Hera and Zeus, respectively. Now all the gods were camped out in a forest next to Athens, as Hera wanted to watch Theseus and Hipollyta's wedding. The two sides were on opposite sides of the forest. They didn't want to run into each other by accident before the war would happen. Hecate just hoped that they wuldn't destroy Athens when it did. Chapter 1 coming soon, my friends. Category:Demigods Category:Mortals Category:Love